The Beginning of a New Life
by deathback4
Summary: This is the Prequel to a TIVA story I'm making of a Navy SEAL Tony! I know its amazing. But before you read that you must read this its the story of his life before he joins the military but be warned its sad contains Mild cussing, mentions of underage drinking drug abuse and Rape but I promise its worth reading Rated M


**A/n well here is that preview of sorts To Tony's SEAL story which I have named 'The Beginning of My Life' this will be a one shot skipping time to back to when Tony was kid then flash to some of Tony's high school life, Then To his College graduation day to his Swearing in too The United States Navy. There will be mention of child abuse underage drinking and drug abuse, and rape it's kind of a sad story but it explains Tony's need to join the military I plan to Post the first chapter of 'The Beginning of My Life' in the next few days review and if you have any ideas for any of my story's I'm happy to hear them till then enjoy the story **

**-The Joker**

**The Beginning of a New Life**

My name is Anthony DiNozzo Junior, but I like to go by 'Tony' I hate having my dad's name it sickens me to even call him dad, or father or papa but sadly my 8 years on this earth are because of him, and my mother who I miss so dearly, but died 2 years ago, sometimes I like to think she ran away to escape the man down stairs who blames me for her death. To me he is not my father he is no one and when I am able, I will get out of this living hell.

"JR!" his voice fills the house loud like thunder. Just by hearing his voice I cringe I know what's coming next he's angry… that's never good… I ran full speed down the stairs and down a hallway to his office. I knock then walk in, the first thing I notice is what I always notice whenever I see him, his blood shot eyes. Red full of angry and despair he has his usual bottle of bourbon in his hand he's sitting down just staring at me from behind his desk.

I know not to look away it will only make what comes next worse, but it's hard the way he stares at me as if I'm the most disgusting thing he has ever seen. "What were you doing boy." He spits out even from here I swear I can smell the alcohol on his breath, he always smells like that it's as if it's part of his natural scent "I was upstairs cleaning as you told me to do, sir" He makes me say sir after everything I say as if I'm some common maid or a stranger bellow him.

"At least you can do something boy. Do you realize how many times I called for you, boy?" He says taking a long chug of his bourbon as he stands up and walks in front of his desk leaning against the front as he continues drinking while I answer "No sir, I don't sir." I say as I harden myself for his reply and what's to come. "Twice" he says and I cringe again, I watch as he finishes off his drink and gives me the smile of a cold blooded killer that chills me to the bones, I watch as he advances toward me rolling up his sleeves.

"And how many times should I have to call you boy." He asks standing right in front of me "Once" is my instant reply praying that he will have mercy on me.

"Right, now are you ready for your punishment boy." He asked starring in to my eyes "Yes sir" I say, not looking away no fear in my eyes, because I have already escaped into my own sanctuary inside myself. So when his first blow connects with my face I am no longer with him instead I am deep in my own thoughts in my own mind what he hits and beats is just a shell I use to move Tony DiNozzo is not there.

That day ends up being the worst beating I receive from him I guess he wasn't feeling merciful I limped away with a broken nose two black eyes four broken ribs, and so many bruises I lost count. I just limp to my room and crawl in my bed refusing to cry myself to sleep.

_7 years later_

It's me again Tony DiNozzo if you ask me how I've been, I've been living, and that's all I can ask for. I'm a sophomore in high school now, get all the ladies, and am a star on the football and basketball teams. As I walk home from football practice tired from having to go extra-long because we have a big game this week against our rivals across town, when I hit my street I see the street lights come on. "Shit" I say to myself as I run as fast as my tired legs will take me already getting my safe hoven ready in my mind. When I burst through the door I'm already gasping for breath, I was just about to congratulate myself for my success when I hear the devils voice and my blood runs cold.

"So you think because you're getting bigger boy you can do what you want?" The man my "father" says "No, sir" I respond without hesitation "Oh, No, No I think you do I think you think that you can do whatever you want" He says nonchalantly as he circles me I can't help, but stiffen at his words. "No sir I do not sir" I say still facing forward but following him with my eyes. "Your late boy and your gonna be punished." Before I can say "Yes Sir" he's on top of me smashing my face with his fist I don't cry I don't scream I take each blow like a champ. I'm already in my sanctuary,

He can hurt my body but he will not hurt my mind. I won't let him break me. I won't let him have the satisfaction to see me cry or whimper in pain I won't give him what he wants I won't let him control me. As he keeps pounding my face I feel myself slipping into the blackness but before I black out I send out a message through my mind _"Why'd you have to die, Mom"_ then all I see is black.

When I wake up I'm still on the floor the bastard always leaves me after he's done beating me. I wince as I sit up and head to my room. When I get there I go to my stash were I have all types of liquor in my room. And I open a bottle of Captain Morgan and grab a picture I have of me and my mom and drink and drink before I fall asleep passed out because of the alcohol a tear rolls down my cheek.

_3 years later _

Was up guys it's me again Tony you ask me why so happy? Well I did it I left that bastards house and will never see him again. I'm now attending Ohio State University on a full scholarship for football and basketball. It's my first year but I'm already a big shot on campus because of being here on a scholarship and all.

But I got invited to a party tonight and I'm almost there now I'm so excited It's my first college party! I'm hella late but I had work to do. When I get there every body is fucked up mad drunk and high. I grab a beer and sit down. I got here late so most people are gone or already passed out.

I'm sitting on this stool as I watch this girl sit on the couch and start cutting this white stuff and snorting it up her noise I'm no fool I know what she's doing but I'm not her dad I can't tell her what to do but later I would regret not taking her home. After a while basically every ones gone, that girl still on the couch you can tell she's high she's rocking side to side can barely sit. I see a group of guys eyeing her there's four of them laughing and looking at her.

One of the walks up and grabs her arm, the girl tries to pull away but she can't she's too messed up. I watch as the rest of them circle her and start touching her breast and her body. She's yelling at them telling them to leave her alone but they don't listen. I get up and confront them

"HEY! Guys leave her alone she already messed up just leave her be." I say trying to get them to leave the poor girl alone.

"Oh yea pretty boy whatchu you going to do." He slurred he's tipsy but still in control.

"I don't want no problems but leave her alone!" I say more forcefully the two guys come next to the one I was yelling at, as one just holds the girl down her shirt is now ripped open. Before I can process it all three guys jump me. I put up the best fight I could but it wasn't enough they beat me and beat me till I couldn't move and drag me over to a chair and tape up my hands and feet to the legs of the chair.

They position me so I'm right across from them and the girl the guy I was arguing with says" Watch this." I watched as the pulled the girls skirt off and removed all her cloths.

I listened as the girl pleads and screams for them to stop but they don't listen I watched as they raped her.

_3 years later_ _After College Graduation_

"And that's why I want to join. I don't want to be that kid who's weak, I don't want to have to drink myself to sleep, I want to be able to help people." Tony says as he looks up in to the recruiters' eyes who had tears in them from this man's life story.

"Son, I don't think I will ever meet a man who deserves to be in the United States Navy more than you." He says. I smile gratefully at him "Thank you sir"

"Stand up son" he says as he walks around his desk and stands to me face to face. "Raise your right hand and place you left hand on this bible and repeat after me," he says and we begin

""I, Tony DiNozzo, having been appointed an officer in the Navy of the United States, as indicated above in the grade of Ensign do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign or domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter; So help me God."

As we finish he says "Welcome to your first steps in joining the United States Navy. Son Basic starts next week." He says as he pats my back. I walk out of the building thinking

_This is the beginning of a new life._

**A/n Wow I really really like this story even though it's really dark but it will give you an insight on why Tony joined the military and why he acts the way he does in the SEAL story The Beginning of My Life. Which I have already started working on by the way and for those of those who read my other story The Road We Must take. I will be updating today! So it will be up in the next few hours keep up with that and this story and please review**

**-The Joker**


End file.
